The present invention generally relates to a toy for automobile seats. More specifically, the present invention is a fixed or movable head shaped device that may be attached to the automobile seat or headrest.
People spend an enormous amount of their time in an automobile. Some of this time is for the commute to work, while other portions of this time is driving to stores or business or friends homes. This driving can get a little tedious, in spite of the availability of radio broadcasts, tapes, compact disks and other listening media. Therefore, there is a need for novel devices that lighten the tedium of the driving chore and entertain the driver and/or passersby.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that lightens the tedium of the driving chore.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toy that may be mounted on an automobile seat or headrest.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fixed or movable toy that may be mounted on an automobile seat or headrest.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fixed or movable seat mounted toy that is in the shape of a head, whether human, animal or fictional character.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional objects and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments of the invention is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.